Sylphiels makeover madness
by SunWind
Summary: What happens when Naga gives a complete bad girl makeover?? Beware of X/L A/G Z/N parings. Please read and review no flames please. It's my first fic!!


Sylphiels makeover

Sylphiels makeover Chapter 1: Unseen romances 

"WHAT! That overly depressed, wimpy, gourry-loving freak is coming to THIS town!" yelled Lina, clattering the table and causing everyone in the tavern to look at her. Quickly she sat down, and made shooing motions with her hands.

"Nothing to see here people" stammered Amelia, seeing that nobody moved.

"Okay that does it, FIREBALL!" Shouted Lina Inverse, the travelling sorceress. A large ball of flame enveloped the whole tavern.The room, now in smoulders, was completely quiet. "Better!" said Lina, sitting down again. She started cramming food into her mouth.

"Well, she did save your life. You should at least be grateful for _that_" said Zelgadis quietly. Gourry, as usual looked dumbfounded.

"Who, who saved Lina's life?" he asked amid taking huge bites of food. Everyone else in the room facevaulted.

"Sylphiel you IDIOT!" shouted Lina. 

"Ohhhh I see.." said Gourry, obvious to everyone else that he really didn't understand.

"Remember, purple hair, soft voice," she said puckering her lips and putting the most misty eyed expression on her face she could, "Gourry dear" she imitated.

"Oh, her! The one from, where was it, Saicloth?" asked Gourry very dumbly.

"No gourry, sairaag the city that had the holy tree of phlagoon in it!" stated Lina. Everyone, even Filia who was usually polite, stared at Gourry.

"Sylphiel, Sylphiel… Oh the one that had great cooking?!" said Gourry finally. Suddenly a chibi Gourry appeared on his shoulder.

"Wish we had some of that cooking now!" it said. Everyone in the room smacked it. Suddenly the door opened and a high pitched whiny laughter could be heard.

"Noooooooo!" shouted Lina, plugging her ears and hoping that it wasn't real. Everyone else just stood, staring. All the men where eyeing her sleek, black leather-covered body in awe. Meanwhile, time seamed to stop, except for Lina, waving her arms around and yelling ing the background.

"Earth to Zel, Gourry wake up! Come on guys!" Lina said. Finally Zelgadis woke up long enough to say

"She's beautiful!" and then go back to staring. Amelia slapped Zel over and over not stopping even when Lina started to speak.

"Not Naga" said Lina, sighing.

"So, finally everyone has noticed that I, Naga the white serpent, has returned!" said Naga in her usual annoying tone. Zelgadis, still entranced by her "beauty" was still being hit by Amelia.

"What are YOU doing here, Naga?" shouted Lina. Naga, pushing people out of her way, sat down at Lina's table.

"Well after some bandit killing, I heard that you were in town. Had I known that there was such a cuty here," she said winking at Zelgadis, "I would have worn some nicer clothes." Amelia suddenly got up, and sulked off, leaving the group alone.

"Well I think that she has no fashion sense whatsoever and she reveals much too much of her body" said filia snootily. Zelgadis seemingly not noticing walked over to where Naga was sitting.

"Uh, Ummm, N-Naga?" he stammered.

"Yes," said Naga

"W-will you…. Pleasegooutwithmetomorrownight" Said Zelgadis quickly, blushing heavily.

"Why, yes of coure!" said Naga, blushing too.

"Enough of the romance Zel, look, you hurt Amelia's feelings" said Lina.Zel, not really caring went back to his room. Filia, yawning went to her room too, and Lina noticed that Gourry went with her. (ooc: we all know what their doing). Lina, now all alone continued drinking her Ale mug. Suddenly, yet again the door flew open and who was it this time? Zellos!

"So, Lina, how very interesting to meet you here!" he said in his usual nasal tone. Lina noticed that his clothes were all wet, and they clung to him. Lina thought that they looked very good ;). _What am I thinking? _Thought Lina.

"Well, Xellos, we just had a run on with Naga the white serpent, and guess who likes her?" said Lina. _Why am I being so open with him?_

"Who?" asked Xellos.

"Zelgadis!" said Lina, happily, Xellos sat down and Lina yawned and then turned to Xellos.

"Well, I'm going to bed now!" said Lina.

"Can I come?" asked Zelgadis evilly.

"No you may not!" Lina shouted as she stocked off.

In her room, Lina couldn't get her mind off one thing, Xellos.

_Damn, why can't I stop thinking about him? It's not like I'm in love with him or Anything… Or am I??_ Lina suddenly got up, stretched and went to peek into Xellos's room. He wasn't there.

_Typical. _Thought Lina. She hurriedly walked back to her room and shut the door.

When Lina was asleep, something peeked into the door. Two red eyes peered into the room, seeing the petit form of the sorceress laying all nestled up on a bed, it said 

"good night, Lina-san" and left closing the door softly behind.

Lina was in a field of flowers, sprawled out staring into the clouds when Xellos appeared. He walked seemingly floated over.

"Lina, I have been searching the earth for you, finally I have found you!" he said. Taking her into his arms he looking into her eyes and they drew closer when suddenly Gourry appeared.

"How could you, Lina…" he said, seeing Lina and Xellos in each other's arms. "You've taken my love… You stole my heart, I was in love with you, Lina Inverse! But, alas you chose another…. I'll never forget this, Lina, Never, I swear it" then he disappeared leaving Lina alone in Zellos's arms…

Lina woke up with a start, covered in sweat.

_What a weird dream! _She thought. She stayed up a while resolving that the next day she would tell Gourry and the others about her love for Xellos. Well, almost everyone. She wouldn't tell Filia until much later because if she did it would be lectures and arguments until the end of time. Besides, Lina already knew about Filia's feelings for Xellos, but they just made her want him more! Tomorrow, she thought. Tomorrow. And with that Lina Inverse the Genius sorceress went to sleep again, and this time was uninterrupted. 


End file.
